Never Really Safe and Sound
by MissSamiSings
Summary: A group of friends are at a train station filming a movie one night. One has a premonition of him and his friends dying. He tells them and saves them from the accidents of the wreck. Afterwards, all of them are picked off...One by one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Train Wreck

"I don't like this case, these murders." Alice recited her lines for the scene. The train sped by, producing a tremendous racket, which Charles called a "production value". Joe turned around, towards the front of the train. Bright lights racing down the road caught his eye. A truck, that's what it was, Joe deciphered as it came more clearly into view. Then suddenly it turned, swerved, and then drove right on the tracks. The train continued to speed down the tracks. The train was about to hit the truck! "Guys!" Joe yelled. "Shut up, Joe!" Charles spat. Then him, and the rest of the friends saw it. The train hit the truck. It blew up and fire dispersed in everywhere. "Holy shit!" Cary yelled. Everyone ran in different directions, trying to dodge flying train parts, some on fire. Joe followed closely behind Charles as they ran at lightening speed. Preston and Martin crawled quickly under the station. "Am I alive?" Martin cried out, terrified. Cary started to run to Alice, who was just standing there, to save her. But he was too late. He witnessed Alice get hit by a speeding train car. "NO!" Cary cries. He started to run away, but the beams dislocated from the roof and came crashing down on him. Joe and Charles didn't know exactly where to run to, just somewhere they would be safe. Their course changed route many times due to flying projectiles. "I don't wanna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Charles shouted. BAM! Another train part landed right in front of the boys, causing them to be split up. Charles ran left and Joe ran right. As Joe ran, he looked back every so often to see behind himself. One time was he looked back, he saw Preston and Martin get smothered by flames from a train part on fire. Joe was caught off guard when he peeked behind himself to see his friends' deaths and another projectile landed in front of him. Joe stumbled backwards. On the train part, he noticed a bright yellow sign with the word "explosives" written on it and knew he must run. Joe only got a few steps and then it exploded. BOOM! BOOM! He fell to the ground and covered his head to protect himself from flying parts. Pieces fell to the ground. Then he heard what sounds like they had stopped. Then as he raised his head to see if the coast was clear, he heard a boom. Joe was startled by this. He picked himself up and saw a mostly intact train car shaking and making strange noises. He unintentionally grabbed his mother's necklace from his pocket and clutched it tightly. "JOE!" the boy heard his name being called by Charles off in the distance. He whipped his head around just in time to see Charles get impaled by a large gear in the stomach. The boy fell to his knees and coughed off some blood before he lost his strength and fell on his side to the ground. He was lifeless. Joe could feel tears streaming down his face. The boy started to run but was pulled back. He looked down at his foot. His shoe lace was caught around a train part. In sky, he saw a similar looking train part coming right towards him. A blood curdling scream broke the new silence of the air. Just as Joe was impaled, He suddenly realized that he was back in a familiar place.

"I don't like this case, these murders." Alice was heard again, reciting her lines for the camera. Joe, confused, recognized that this was where he first saw the truck drive onto the tracks. "Guys, Guys, we have to leave! NOW!" Joe warns his friends. "JOE! PRODUCTION VALUE! Not the time!" Charles barked. "No, I really mean we have to leave. Or something horrible is going to happen." Joe explains. Worriedly, the boys' friends looked at him and everyone else and realized that this might be for real. "Go! Go!" Charles said in a hurry. Everyone grabbed their things and the boys raced to Alice's car. The group of friends drove away just as the train smashed into the truck and train parts were launched in every which direction. They drove off to safety. "How did you know that would happen, Joe?" Alice asked. Joe looked out of the window of the back seat. Alice was watching him through the rear-view mirror. "I-I-I don't really know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – This can't be true, it can't be!**

Joe laid down on his bed, on his back, throwing a tennis ball back and forth with the wall. He couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. How could he see all his friends be killed by the train wreck and himself, and then afterwards, be back before it started, fine and alive? He thought, perhaps, he was going crazy.

"Joe? I'm going to work now. Where will you be today, over at Charles' place?" His father asked as he peeked around the door of his room. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there." Joe replied. As his father started to walk away, Joe realized that maybe he could ask his Dad if he'd ever heard of something like that happening before. There must be someone, somewhere, who had experienced this before. "Dad?" Joe called. Jackson turned around to his son. "Yeah?" Joe sat up on the side of his bed. "I was wondering..." He fixed the story so he wouldn't blow his cover about sneaking out last night. "Yesterday, Charles told me about a strange occurrence." "What kind of strange occurrence?" Jackson asked. "Well...he told me he was driving down the highway with his mom and sisters one time and he, well, saw both of them die and then him in a terrible accident. Then he was alive again, back to driving down the road, before it happened. He told his mom to get off at the exit they were pulling up on. He said his mom kept asking why, and Charles just said do it or he'll throw himself out of the car. So she got off at the exit and pulled over. He told them he saw them all die in an accident and then while he was explaining, they all heard skidding and crashing sounds from the highway, and smoke in the sky. How did he know that was going to happen?"

Jackson stood against the doorway, his fingers in his hair. He opened his mouth and started to speak, but no sound came out. Then he looked at Joe and said, "The deputy, deputy Crawford. He once told me about something similar happening to his dad one time when he was a kid. He didn't go into great detail at the time, but I bet if I asked him about it, and tell him about Charles' experience, then he'd tell me more." He started to walk away again. "I'll let you know what I found out." He called back as he walked out the door. Now alone in the house, Joe decided he would go find Charles, like he told his father.

"WHAT!" Joe screamed in his father's face after he told him about what Crawford said. "No! This can't be happening! I don't want my friends – I mean Charles, his mom and his sister to die!" Jackson had just told his son that his father once went crazy after seeing a disaster before it happened. A premonition, he called it. Those who cheated death, will be killed one by one afterwards, in the order the one with the premonition saw it happen. Alice, Cary, Preston + Martin, Charles, then him. "There must be some way around this!" Joe paced across the room and his father sat on the couch.

Joe ran out the front door and ran as fast as he could to Charles' house, to tell him.

"We have to go find Alice!" is what Charles said as he reacted to the horrible news. "Now, let's go! She's first, isn't she?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys...I'M SORRY FOR DROPPING OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND ABANDONING YOU GUYS! I just thought this story was horrible. But then I got so many nice messages and reviews about how good people thought it was and people requesting more chapters. So I guess I'm continuing (: But I decided to change the order. I want to make this a story about Joe and Alice ultimately, so the new order will be: Preston + Martin, Cary (Yes, I know, I love him too and I apologize sincerely), Charles, Alice, Joe. Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em>Updated flashback:<em>

_"We have to go find Preston and Martin!" is what Charles said as he reacted to the horrible news. "Now, let's go! They're first, aren't they?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Joe POV<strong>

Charles and I ran out the door to his house and down the driveway. We hopped on our bikes and split up. Charles went to Preston's house and I went to Martin's house. We didn't know who would be first so we decided to protect them equally.

As I turned the corner onto Martin's street, I saw him outside reading a very large book.

"Martin!" I called to him. He looked up from his book and slipped a bookmark inside.

"What's up?" He asked as I got closer.

"Go! Get inside! NOW!" I said as I dropped my bike on the lawn and hurried him inside.

Martin didn't object he just followed me inside. He led me into the kitchen and I sat down on one of the stools by the counter. His mother was baking cookies.

"You want anything to drink dear?" His mother asked. "Pop, milk, water, juice?" (Author's note: I do not refer to it as pop, but I'm not sure if they do or not.)

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you." I replied.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about? You sounded a bit worried when you got here." Martin asked. He eyed his mom and she left the room.

"Well, remember when we were at the train station? When I got everyone out of there before the train exploded?" Martin nodded. "Well...I asked my Dad and he said Deputy Crawford's dad experienced something like what happened to me once."

* * *

><p><strong>Regular 3rd Person<strong>

"He called it a premonition." Charles explained to Preston.

Charles and Preston were out in Preston's backyard. Preston's dad was mowing the lawn while the boys sat on the lawn chairs behind the built-in pool.

"I see." Preston said as he tried to digest all the new information. "But what does that mean for us?"

"It means that we're going to be picked off one by one." Joe explained to Martin back in the kitchen. "That we're all going to die."

Martin felt faint as he walked around the kitchen to he sat down in the chair on the other side of the counter in front of the oven.

"Is it going to hurt?" Martin asked.

"Most likely, yes." Joe said in a calm manner but also extremely scarred himself. The boys did not make eye contact, but instead kept their eyes locked on the countertop, not fully present mentally.

"And you're telling me now because I'm first?" Preston asked Charles.

Charles nodded. "I'm sorry, bud."

Preston's dad could not hear the boys as he mowed the lawn. The mower was too loud. Up ahead of his route, he neared in on something...something long and sharp.

And the flame in the oven in the kitchen suddenly grew stronger.

"What do I tell my parents? My brother?" Martin asked.

"I wouldn't tell them anything just yet, honestly. We should make out like we don't know anything." Joe said. "They might take it better that way."

"Ya. Ya, maybe." Preston said.

Preston's father started to close in on the object, but he was oblivious to it, though.

"It's just...I don't think I'm ready to die. I like my life. I love my family and I love you guys." Preston said as he started crying. Charles, though a bit uncomfortable with the tears, pulled preston in for a hug.

"I know man, but there's no way around it. The angel of death is after us. All of us." Joe told Martin in the same hugging position. Both of them began to smell something burning.

"The cookies are burning, dude." Joe said. "But I wouldn't deal with it, actually. Something might happen."

"No, no. It's fine. I don't think death is hungry yet. We were just out last night watching the crash. I'll get it." Martin said as he started to step off the stool.

"It's okay. We'll be there soon I guess. The rest of us. And Alice." Charles told Preston. "So don't worry about us."

"I guess." Preston said.

The lawn mower closed in on the object and before Preston's dad knew it, he ran over it and it spit out on the other end of the mower. It flew through the air right at Preston.

"I'll just turn it off for mom." Martin said as his foot touched the ground as he got off the stool.

Just then, the flame became unbearably large and exploded. It shattered the glasses of the oven door and dispersed throughout the kitchen and onto Martin.

"Martin!" Joe yelled.

"Preston!" Charles screamed.

Preston's father heard Charles's scream. He shut off the mower and ran to the boys. "Oh my-"

"-GOD!" Martin's mother screamed as she came into the kitchen and saw Martin on the ground. Joe had stopped the flames with several cups of water from the sink, having no fire extinguisher. Martin was covered in burns and he struggled to breath.

"Martin!" His mother yelled through tears. Joe was crying as well.

Martin continuously tried to gasp for air.

"Call 911, Joe! NOW!" Martin's mother ordered him.

"Yes, sir!" Charles said as he ran inside the house and dialed 911 for Preston.

"My friend is hurt! There's a screwdriver in his head!" Charles said in a panicked tone and told the person on the other end Preston's address. "Hurry! Please!"


End file.
